Final
by dianetonks
Summary: Draco Malfoy se acerca lentamente a ti y quieres gritar, quieres decirle que luche, que sea valiente, que deje de ser un jodido cobarde pero no te permite hacerlo... Sabes que es el final de todo.


**¡Hola!**

Es muy tarde por aquí pero quise subir este pequeño One shot que encontre perdido en una libreta vieja, si me han leído antes saben que siempre escribo historias MUY cortas y que muchas veces es sólo el fragmento de un recuerdo random, un momento cursi o últimamente algo dramático, así que es probable que no tenga mucho sentido pero quería subirlo.

Harry Potter y todos su personajes son sólo de J. K. Rowling no gano nada -más que diversión y uno o dos reviews- con esto.

* * *

 **FINAL**

—Draco, suéltame.

Tus palabras resuenan por todo la habitación mientras intentas luchar contra el hechizo que te mantiene inmóvil a unos pasos de él. Tratas de retener las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse, el pecho duele tanto que la respiración te hace falta y estás segura que si pudieses moverte cada centímetro de tu piel estaría temblando.

Encuentras su mirada y el dolor aumenta en tu pecho, aquellos ojos grises que tanto amas reflejan la tormenta interior que en este momento sostiene. Sabes que aún sin el hechizo inmovilizador el miedo te tendría paralizada. Temes como hace tanto no te has sentido, temes por ver al hombre que amas decidido a hacerte daño.

—Tengo que hacerlo —su tono frío hace que tu piel se erice pero eres incapaz de observar como su mano tiembla ligeramente, se esta esforzando por sostener la varita, pero el miedo te impide verlo.

—No hagas esto.

—¡Cállate! —Es una ironía encontrarlo de nuevo en una situación parecida a su sexto año de Hogwarts— Tengo que hacerlo, tú no entiendes.

—Draco, sé que me amas aunque no lo digas, lo sé… por favor déjame estar a tu lado.

—¡No sabes nada, maldita impura! —lo escuchas soltar esas palabras y las lágrimas empiezan a bajar lentamente, lo que te impide ver la verdad, no lo ves bajar la varita por unos segundos pero sientes como el hechizo se rompe, tu mano tiembla pero aún así intentas alcanzarlo, si tan sólo pudieses tocarlo— ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!.

Su grito te paraliza justo antes de ver como mueve la varita y te lanza hacia la pared más cerca, tu pequeño cuerpo golpea con fuerza y caes al piso, pero el dolor no se compara a lo que sientes en el pecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Odio cada vez que me tocas —los observas cerrar los ojos y guarda silencio por un momento, lo que no sabes es que lucha por contener las palabras pero le resulta imposible, es una tormenta que arrastra todo los sentimientos oscuros que lleva en su interior, sentimientos que es consiente que existen desde el momento que inició su relación, los cuales ocultaba para no herirte, pero ahora no le importa— Me odio cada vez que lo haces, esto no puede ser así, ¿no lo entiendes? Cada vez que te beso, cuando te toco, me odio. No puedo evitar sentir asco cuando estoy contigo, no importa cuánto luche, cuanto intente olvidarlo, no puedo dejar de ser así, no puedo olvidar que eres una sangre sucia, que te desprecio por todo lo bueno que representas, me recuerdas cada día que eres mejor de lo que algún día lograré ser y eso me vuelve loco. A tu lado no soy nadie, sólo soy una paria de la sociedad, no quiero ser solo el amante de la heroína de guerra, no quiero estar más contigo.

—Mientes —tu voz se rompe antes de dejar fluir todas las lágrimas acumuladas, tu cuerpo tiembla y aún así luchas por no dejar salir los sollozos, el dolor es insoportable, el corazón duele, te asfixias y tienes que hacer algo—. ¡No mientas! Draco, tú quieres esto tanto como yo.

—No Granger —masajea el puente de su nariz y suspira, te das cuenta de lo roto que esta, que es verdad lo que dice, que esta derrotado y todo es cierto—. No puedo más, no puedo superar los prejuicios no puedo ser esa persona que tanto deseas. Mereces alguien que te haga feliz, tienes que olvidarme…

Te levantas lentamente, limpiando las lágrimas que nublaban tu vista, miras a tu alrededor y encuentras tu varita, esperas ser más rápida que él, necesitas defenderte. Entiendes lo que intenta hacer pero tienes que luchar, eres valiente y no puedes permitirlo. Corres con todas las fuerzas que te quedan, tus dedos rozan con tu varita pero antes de poder sostenerla una fuerza te arrastra y te inmoviliza de nuevo. Draco Malfoy se acerca lentamente a ti y quieres gritar, quieres decirle que luche, que sea valiente, que deje de ser un jodido cobarde pero no te permite hacerlo. Te mira con tristeza y apoya su frente a la suya, el contacto te hace llorar más, cierra sus ojos y sientes su respiración en tu piel.

—Lo siento Hermione —una sola lágrima baja por su rostro y sabes que es el fin—. Sé feliz por favor… _Obliviate._

* * *

¿Comentarios?

Tal vez digan que hay mucho que contar sobre esto... pero una que es insegura mejor lo deja ahí jaja.

Gracias por leer mis pequeñeces.

Un beso.


End file.
